Pelota Perdida (Yaoi)
by Ashery24
Summary: ¿Que harías si perdieras tu balón de fútbol? Yaoi o algo así (aquí tienen 8 años). Multipairing.


No tengo tiempo para los drabbles de IchinoseXDomon pero si para esto...

Ok no, estoy en medio de exámenes aun y hasta el final de la semana pero llevaba un estrés encima que tenia que ponerme ha escribir algo para desconectar 5 min o me daba un ataque

Por suerte los exámenes que me quedan son los mas fáciles y con menos temario así que... mini drabbles que se me ocurrieron hace un par de días después de pasar por una escuela que hay cerca de mi casa y que unos niños me pidieran una pelota de goma de Bob Esponja que se les había salido

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino Afuro hubiera salido en mas capítulos (te quiero Aphrodi-sama \(n.n)/)

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoxchico) o algo así ya que aquí son unos niños de unos 8 años así que...no mucho, algo de AU(Alternative Universe/Universo alterno) porque muchos en el _canon_ no se conocen hasta que coinciden en el mismo equipo.

Drabbles sin conexión alguna así que si no os gusta alguna pareja no leáis el drabble. Todo gira alrededor de la idea de la pelota perdida (de hay el titulo~)

* * *

**Pelota Perdida**

* * *

**EndoXKazemaru**

A Endo Mamoru le encantaba jugar fútbol. Le había gustado desde que encontró el cuaderno de su abuelo. Y ahí estaba. Con su inseparable banda de cabello y una pelota a sus pies. Correteando arriba y abajo por el parque hasta que de repente su querido balón se le escapo de sus pequeños pies y salio rodando. El pequeño Endo salio corriendo detrás de su querido balón hasta que este se paro en los pies de otro niño. Un pequeño niño de largos cabellos azules que recogió la pelota y:

-¿Esta pelota es tuya?- pregunto con su dulce voz y sus hermosos ojos llenos de confusión mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundido en un pequeño y lindo gesto

* * *

**GoenjiXFubuki**

Vacaciones en Hokkaido. Cuando sus padres lo habían dicho le había parecido divertido. Toda una semana esquiando al lado de su hermanita Yuka sonaba genial.

Pero por desgracia las pistas de esquí estaban todas cerradas porque había habido una avalancha y era peligroso ir a esquiar. Y ahora estaba mortalmente aburrido. Con evidente fastidio Goenji pateo un montículo de nieve que estaba por ahí. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que del montículo saliera rodando un pelota de fútbol. Goenji miro intrigado la pelota hasta que...

-¡Mi pelota! Gracias por encontrarla. Mi hermano Atsuya me la había escondido-dijo un lindo y adorable peliplata mientras recogía la pelota-Gracias otra vez ¿Como te llamas?

-Goenji Shuuya

-Yo soy Shirou-dijo el pequeño y dulce ángel de nieve(porque Goenji estaba seguro de que no podría ser otra cosa)

* * *

**FudouXKidou**

Kidou Yuuto era el mejor jugador de fútbol del orfanato Todo el mundo quería jugar con él o en contra por lo que conocía a todos los niños que vivían allí. Menos al pequeño chico de mas o menos su edad que tenia en sus pies la pelota de fútbol del orfanato.

Kidou frunció el entrecejo. La ya mencionada pelota no había estado en su sitio cuando había ido a buscarla esa mañana. Y ahora la tenia ese chico...

-¿Porque tienes la pelota?¿Acaso la has robado?-pregunto el pequeño ojirubi

-Y que si es así-pregunto indiferente el ojiverde

-¿¡Porque la has robado!?

-Porque quiero enfrentarme a ti. Todo el mundo siempre te esta alabando en este orfanato y diciendo que eres el mejor. Yo estoy aquí para demostrar lo contrario. Por eso he entrado aquí para enfrentarme contigo-con chulería-Si me quitas la pelota ganas y te la devuelvo ¿vale?

A Kidou aquello no le hacia mucha gracia, pero era la única pelota de fútbol del orfanato así que no le quedaba otra que aceptar:

-Vale

El ojiverde empezó corriendo rápidamente en dirección contraria al ojirojo. Este rápidamente se puso a su nivel. Fudou regateaba todo lo que podía pero por desgracia Kidou estaba a si mismo nivel. En un tropiezo de Kidou, este cayo quedando encima de Fudou. Los dos se sonrojaron y aun mas al escuchar:

-¿Kidou?¿Quien es ese?¿Es tu novio?

Si, quien había dicho eso no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que la pequeña y dulce hermana de Kidou, Haruna(1)

* * *

**GendaXSakuma**

El siempre había querido ser un portero. Siempre. Desde que era un niño de apenas un año que veía el fútbol desde el regazo de su padre. Pero por desgracia un portero para practicar necesitaba a alguien que le chutara. Enfurruñado pateo su balón de fútbol que fue recogido metros mas allá por un pequeño peliplateado.

-Genda pasa algo-pregunto el pequeño Sakuma

-No, nada-contesto feliz Genda al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo Sakuma era perfecto para practicar con él.

* * *

**TsunamiXTachimukai**

Tsunami iba tranquilamente hacia el agua ha practicar el deporte que mas amaba...¡Surf! Pero de repente oyó un pequeño llanto. El sonido provenía de un pequeño castaño.

-¡Eh! Pequeñín que pasa. Venga no llores

-Es-es q-que mi ba-balón esta en el mar y yo no se nadar-limpiando sus ojitos azules

-Y por eso tienes que llorar. Venga no te preocupes yo la recuperare

-¿D-de verdad? Muchas gracias ¿esto?...

-Tsunami Jousuke

-Muchas gracias Tsunami-san-dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño Tachimukai

* * *

**HirotoXMidorikawa**

-Hiro~

-¿Que pasa Midorikawa?

-Mira que tengo-enseñando un balón de fútbol que se notaba nuevo-Es para ti ya que perdiste el tuyo

-Gracias Mido pero...¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Lo compre con el dinero que había guardado para comprare mi bote(2) de helado de pistacho

-Pero Mido tu helado...-con pena

-¡No pasa nada! Ya ahorrare

* * *

**NagumoXSuzuno**

-¡Es mía!-grito un pequeño pelirrojo

-¡No es mía, Hitmoko-san me la ha dado a mi!-un pequeño peliplata

-¡Pero es mía! ¡La perdí la semana pasada!

-¡No te creo! ¡ Demuéstralo!

-Aquí esta mi firma. Vez- señalando una pequeña marca con bolígrafo rojo que estaba en el balón

-¡Ah! Ya veo el tulipán. Es como el de tu cabeza-se burlo Suzuno

-¡Como que tulipán!¡Es una llama! ¡Niña!

-¡A quien llamas niña!

* * *

**ChaeXAfuro**

El pequeño Chae era un gran estratega. A sus ocho años ya era uno de los mejores jugadores juveniles de Corea. Siempre entrenaba en aquel parque aunque se sentía solo porque siempre lo hacia solo. Distraído con esos pensamientos la pelota se le escapo de los pies aunque no fue muy lejos ya que un pequeño niño rubio la paro con sus pies y se la paso al pelinegro de una manera sin duda excelente.

-Vaya, buen pase¿Como te llamas?

**-**Afuro Terumi

-Um-frunciendo el entrecejo-es un nombre complicado~. Ya se te llamare Aphrodi

-Y Aphrodi no es raro-burlonamente-¿de donde has sacado ese nombre? Ese lindo, raro pero lindo-con una sonrisa

-Aprodita es la diosa griega de la belleza (3) y tu eres muy bello-inocentemente

-A vale... ¡Espera! ¡Entonces es un nombre de chica!-con un mohin

* * *

(1) Si ,damas y caballeros, Haruna era una amante del Yaoi desde pequeña (-u-)

(2)Bote, recipiente, como quieran llamarle. Y el bote es grande porque si bale lo mismo que un balón...

(3) De la belleza y el amor pero bueno, detalles. Y si, a Chae le gusta la mitología griega (eueU)

* * *

Bueno este es el final. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews que los anonimos ls contesto en mi perfil (porfa~ que si no me dejan me pongo _emo_ y la inspiración se me va y...).

Adiós (n.n)/


End file.
